Jimmy Neutron: A Fandom Sent to H-E-DOUBLE-HOCKEY-STICK
by Orange-Moon-Goddess
Summary: Meet Caesar Crouton, culinary genius and total pimp. And then there's poor Jimmy, who he mistook for his archival, Jimmy John. How will Jimmy get out of this one? The answer is simple: Science.


Jimmy Neutron- A Fandom Sent to Hell

Summary: Meet Caesar Crouton, culinary genius and total pimp. And then there's poor Jimmy, who he mistook for his archival, Jimmy John. How will Jimmy get out of this one? The answer is simple: Science.

A/N: I've never written for this before, but when the idea came up, I honestly couldn't stop it. Sorry.

._.

"Okay class, today we have a new student," squawked the old teacher woman. The class groaned at the thought of a new Gary Stu or Mary Sue, but quieted down at the glare of the teacher whose name I don't remember. "Now be nice or else I'll fail you all!"

Before Jimmy could suck up, Cindy crumpled up the test paper on her desk and shoved it in his mouth. Then she stole Sheen's paper and continued her interrupted test, not even sure why the damn teacher couldn't wait until the test was over to do introductions. She was also wondering why their middle school teacher had followed them to high school, but figured the fandom was too lazy to make any new names.

The teacher left her podium and grabbed her walking stick since she was old (and deaf). With the teacher's back turned, the students started talking about how the teacher was such a bitch and gave them too much homework.

"MR. CROUTON YOU CAN COME IN NOW!" shouted the Mrs. Fowl.

"... I like hotdogs..." the poor awkward student finished his sentence just as the class fell silent. Everyone heard and looked back at him. Quickly, random OC fiddled with his shirt to avoid eye contact.

_Awkward_, they were all thinking.

Moments later, after a lot of shouting from the teacher, in entered a really hot guy. No, really. He was like, hot like damn. So hot that everyone in the room got third degree burns when he entered the room. He was a hot star kind of guy. No, not the celebrity kind. The kind that is so hot that he will crush and incinerate you if you so much as look at him. You will go blind if you look at this guy's hotness.

Anyways.

"I'M BLIND!" cried Libby.

Ignoring Libby's sudden blindness, Mrs. Fowl put on her sunglasses and told the new student to stand in front of the class. "Say hello to Caesar Crouton, everyone. He's the foreign exchange student from..." the blinding light from Caesar distracted her momentarily, but the teacher looked away to focus. "From Italy!" she nodded as she remembered where the exchange student had come from.

"Ma'am, I came from..." Caesar started, but was cut off immediately.

"SHUT UP I'M THE TEACHER, THAT MEANS I'M RIGHT!" Mrs. Fowl really didn't care about the new kid.

Caesar sighed and took a seat in the middle row next to Jimmy, who had kept his chocolate ice cream swirl hair over the years. Only it was smaller now, because like most ice cream, it melted over time and the new student's blinding light certainly hadn't helped. Because of Jimmy's melting hair, Caesar turned to the classroom suck-up and raised his eyebrows.

Like most OCs, Caesar was ridiculously good-looking. He had a light brown color in his hair like pieces of bread sauteed in a pan with butter. His eyes were green like romaine lettuce, skin white like the pieces of cheese you sometimes see on salads. Caesar Crouton was a pretty good-looking guy; some would say he was...

_DELICIOUS_.

*ba dum tss*

"By any chance, is your name Jimmy?" Caesar asked politely.

Seeing no harm in telling the truth, Jimmy nodded his large head.

Caesar's face turned sour.

Suddenly, he took out two spatulas from his pockets, and quickly sliced off half of Jimmy's hair. Shocked and confused, the students started screaming and evacuated the room but really intended to leave the school and go drinking, like most teenagers. Mrs. Fowl didn't seem to care, just shrugged and muttered "teenagers" under her breath.

"I know what you're up to, Jimmy John!" Caesar hissed as he assumed a fighting stance. "And I won't let you become the next Iron Chef!"

"... My name is Jimmy Neutron, though," the young scientist protested.

Caesar Crouton didn't care.

"I'll have my eye on you!" he shouted, and stormed out of the classroom.

"Ew," Jimmy didn't understand that his new rival's warning had not been intended to be taken literally.

And thus, the epic battle between Jimmy Neutron and Caesar Crouton began.

._.

This is the worst story in the history of forever. Of all time.

Next chapter: Using Science to Kill Everyone

Review? I want to know if anyone even reads these things... and let me know if you want more! :D


End file.
